¿amor o amistad?
by neko takenouchi
Summary: Sora y yamato se quieren pero hay un problema, no quieren traicionar la amistad que tienen con taichi, que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado tres años después de la derrota de Malomyotismon y los niños elegidos, ahora ya adolescentes, con excepción de Iori y Jou, estaban en el mismo colegio, incluso Mimi había regresado el año pasado con su familia (la empresa en donde trabajaba su papá lo mandaron de nuevo a Japón por la situación económica de .) y era el tormento de Koushiro porque no entendía las materias por estar distraída con libros de moda aunque últimamente la repostería le estaba llamando mucho la atención.

Era el primer dia de clases y al menos para Yamato, Sora y Taichi era emocionante y a la vez triste puesto que era su último año, lo mismo le había ocurrido a Jou el año pasado se había graduado con honores y ahora era un estudiante de Medicina muy ocupado casi sin vida se podría decir.

Sora se había levantado temprano, se había alistado para que Taichi la recoja, vivían a dos edificios y además la mamá de ella le había encargado cuidar de su hija mientras ella se iba a ver a su esposo a Kyoto, pero Taichi se despertó tarde y Sora ya no podía esperarlo porque llegaría tarde y se fue caminando sola al colegio, en el camino vio a Yamato, parecía que él la estaba esperando, se saludaron, caminaron silenciosamente hasta que Sora habló:

-y que has hecho en las vacaciones? de gira con la banda?

-te he extrañado, sabes?

-etto... yo también porque no me llamaste o mandaste un e-mail

-era dificil, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, me perdonas?

-entiendo, no te tienes porque disculparte..pero acuérdate que ante todo soy tu amiga, no?

-claro , pero se me hace complicado ser amigo de la chica a la que amo

-sabes que ese sentimiento es mutuo, pero...

-Taichi, verdad?

-Si, no quiero hacerle daño a mi mejor amigo

-yo tampoco, por eso es que nunca nos atrevimos a tener una relación pero ya me estoy hartando de esta situación

-calma, él encontrará a otra persona que lo haga feliz y nosotros..

-podriamos estar libremente?

-bueno si es lo que tu deseas

-obvio que lo deseo

entonces los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y Yamato se acercó a Sora para darle un beso, pero sintió una extraña sensación y volteó y vio a lo lejos a Taichi que venia corriendo , esa melena era dificil de confundir, y ella se separó de Yamato inmediatamente.

-Sora porque no me esperaste, decia Taichi

-es que te demoraste mucho y no quería llegar tarde al primer día de clases, lo siento

- bueno yo también lo siento es que Hikari no me levantó de la cama por irse con tu hermano (señalando a Yamato furioso, quería a takeru pero igual era un hermano celoso)

Esta vez yamato hablo, - no te preocupes, yo la he acompañado casi todo el trayecto, pero deberías ser más responsable, la mamá de Sora te la ha encargado, no?

-si, prometo que no pasará y de qué estaban hablando mientras no estaba? no será sobre mí, no? (lo dijo de forma graciosa)

(los dos, sora y yamato) - etto ... no ... no no como crees ( lo contestaron nervisos y moviendo las manos como locos)

-le estaba contado a Sora sobre la gira que tuve en las vacaciones, tu sabes el gaje de ser una estrella de rock

-que suerte Yamato tienes a todas las mujeres a tus pies, bueno menos a Sora, mi hermana, miyako y mimi, verdad ,sora?

-Claro taichi para nosotras yamato es solo un buen amigo (no lo dijo muy convencida)

-y tu Taichi, ya tienes una conquista?.. estoy pensando que eres del otro equipo, lo dijo yamato para molestarlo

-que! como te atreves tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para So... etto.. una chica. (se deprimió)

- ya chicos calma, taichi yo sé que tu encontrarás a una mujer que te ame mucho porque te lo mereces, y tu yamato ya no lo molestes que está comprobado que los rubios ojos azules tienden más tendencias homosexuales que otro tipos de hombres

-jajaja , se reía Taichi ( llorando de la risa literalmente y feliz porque su sora lo había defendido, obviamente a yamato no le hizo mucha gracia lo que le dijo sora pero entendió al verla en los ojos que lo había hecho para que taichi no siguiera deprimido)

sora continuó con la broma

-además no me digan que ustedes nunca se han puesto a pensar que los dos pueden ser una pareja yaoi bonita eh

los chicos gritaron: QUE! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, JAMAS, NUNCA ESTARIA CON UN TIPO Y MENOS CON TAICHI/ YAMATO

-hay! que tiernos hasta hablan juntos, pero poniéndonos serios menos platica y más acción, a correr se ha dicho el último invita el almuerzo.

Sora tenía un buen físico por el tenia y Taichi por el futbol, obviamente yamato perdió. Las clases comenzaron muy aburridas tenían física y química a yamato le gustaba eso cursos y los aprendía fácilmente, quien diría que una estrella de rock fue inteligente para esas cosas, en cambio Sora con mucho esfuerzo entendía algo de lo que decía el profesor, el que se llevaba la peor parte era Taichi que era de lo peor, esos cursos y las matemáticas no habían nacido para él, prefería enfrentarse a 100 piedmons antes de rendir exámenes de esos cursos y como siempre en vez de tratar comprender como lo hacia sora, se puso a pensar.

_-POV TAICHI-_

_es el último año, es mi ultima oportunidad para poder decirle cuanto deseo estar con ella, pero tengo miedo que me rechace y que ya no quiera ser mi amiga, eso me devastaría más que verla con otro; pero se me hace raro que ella no haya salido con nadie hasta ahora es un chica linda, aun vestida de marimacho hace años me parecía linda, ahora que es femenina, es la más hermosa para mí, y hasta cuando me enteré por Mimi que un amigo suyo, que para miyako y hikari estaba muy bueno, la habían invitado a salir pero ella lo rechazó, será que está esperando que yo le diga algo? o que esté enamorada de otra persona?_

_-FIN POV TAICHI-_

__Taichi salió de sus pensamientos porque el timbre del primer refrigerio sonó, se fue al patio de comidas en compañia de sora y de yamato, sus mejores amigos.

En el patio se encontraron con Mimi que le quería dar de comer a koushiro en la boca como un bebé, y eso que Koushiro ya había crecido y tenía la misma estatura que ella, izzy estaba muy avergonzado pero feliz porque le gustaba Mimi, aunque él no sabía que era lo que Mimi sentía por él porque ella trataba así a todos sus amigos; también estaba Miyako y Ken, que ya eran enamorados desde hace tres meses y se les veía adorables juntos, sobra decir que Ken sonreía como nunca ya no quedaba rastro del chico que vivía arrepentido de ser el digimon kaiser; al otro lado cerca a un árbol se hallaban takeru y hikari y viéndolos con mucho recelo estaba daisuke, si bien hikari y takeru ya estaban saliendo, lo cual fue difícil de aceptar para Taichi, porque es un hermano celoso y posesivo a veces, y a Daisuke, porque vivia enamorado de hikari pero entendió que ella amaba a takeru y no podía hacer nada sólo deseaba verla verla feliz, simplemente fue muy maduro al tomar esa decision, quien lo hubiera creído de él. Esa escena le daba cierta envidia a yamato, de ver que su hermano pudo lo que él aún no podía pero recordó la conversación que tuvo con taichi hace dos años

_-flashback-_

_(en la casa de yamato)_

_taichi tocaba la puerta desesperadamente a las 6 am, el día después del concierto que dio yamato, este último abrió la puerta_

_-baka que te pasa, porque tocas la puerta de esa manera_

_-que hay entre tu y sora? (preguntó angustiado la verdad no había podido dormir y se le notaba)_

_-que?_

_-respondeme_

_-es mi amiga (no le pudo decir nada, la cara de angustia mezclada con tristeza de taichi no le permitido decirle que ayer ella y él se habían confesado que se querían)_

_-seguro?_

_-si, hombre que pasa?_

_-es que ella ayer te llevó galletas a tu concierto y pensé que algo había ocurrido y me fui._

_-ahora que lo recuerdo sora te va a entregar tus galletas, me contó que su horno es pequeño y por eso sólo lo hizo para mi como un regalo para mi concierto, pero que hoy lo haría para ti._

_-no me estas mintiendo?_

_-Claro que no, (la verdad si estaba mintiendo pero lo hizo por el bien de su amigo) y por cierto, celoso? que estas enamorado de sora?_

_-etto... tu eres mi mejor amigo así que ... si.. desde que tengo cinco años cuando la conocí vino enamorado de ella pero hasta ahora no tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento, irónico, no?_

_Yamato se sintió mal en ese momento, escuchó algo que para él era casi obvio pero tenía la ligera esperanza que taichi actuaba así con sora porque la quería como hermana, pero no._

_-y que pasaría si ella se enamora de otra persona?_

_-no podría hacer nada, es la decisión de ella y sólo esperaría verla feliz_

_-y si fuera alguien del grupo como jou o koushiro?_

_-QUE!? esos malditos van a ver como osan fijarse en mi sora!_

_-no, no calma sólo era una suposición_

_-ahmm.. me asustaste (se quedó pensando)_

_- en que piensas?_

_-en tu suposición... es que si sora estuviese con alguien del grupo como jou o koushiro no se como haría todo lo posible para alejarme del grupo porque me dolería mucho que se haya fijado en otra persona de nuestro equipo y no yo, además me restregarían su cariño y no podría vivir con eso._

_-end flashback-_

El refrigerio terminó y todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones, pasaron las horas y los chicos se dirigían a sus casas, pero en el caso de taichi, sora y yamato, se dirigían a una pizzeria cercana a que yamato pague su apuesta, la cuenta le salió muy costosa como si hubiera invitado a todos los digielegidos del mundo, es que taichi come como 500 personas, yamato se acercó a la caja para pagar y un montón de fans se acercaron a él, comenzaron a gritar su nombre, la presidenta del club de fans, Jun motomiya, intentó besarlo, la chica estaba loca por él; yamato esquivó el beso, pero cayó en cajas de pizzas que estaban para delivery y se ensució todo, en eso sora y taichi se dieron cuenta del alboroto que estaba pasando en la caja y al ver a un grupo de chicas supieron que se trataba de Yamato, se acercaron para sacara su amigo del aprieto que siempre se metía por la culpa de sus fans -gajes del oficio- cuando vieron a Yamato envuelto de pepperoni casi se orinan de la risa, taichi aprovechó el celular que le había comprado en navidad y le sacó miles de foto a yamato y les reenvió a todos los digielegidos, sora lo ayudó a pasarse y los tres salieron de la pizzeria.

Taichi tenia que regresar al colegio porque tenía practica de fútbol así que sora acompañó a yamato a su casa para que se cambie y se dé un buen baño, luego taichi pasaría a recogerla y llevarla a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora no podía dejar de reírse de Yamato, a él no le hacia tanta gracia que digamos pero le gustaba escuchar su risa, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivía Yamato, subieron al doceavo piso, él abrió la puerta y vio una nota que esta en la mesa de centro en la cual su padre le explicaba que tenía mucho trabajo y que no vendría a dormir, él sólo suspiró, siempre era lo mismo con él pero igual era un buen padre después de todo. sora pudo ver en su rostro la tristeza así que trató de romper ese mal momento y le dijo que se bañara y que ella prepararía un poco de té para los dos, él asintió, pasaron unos veinte minutos y yamato salió del baño con un polo azul oscuro y unos jeans negros pitillos que lo hacían ver muy sexy , sora no se había dado cuenta que él la estaba observando como ella estaba haciendo un pequeño snack con mucho espero para ambos, en su mente pensó que ella sería una buena esposa y se sonrojó. Sora alzó la mirada y sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron, ella habló

-espérame en la sala, ya llevo el té y la comida

Yamato siguió en su sitio, sora ya no insistió porque sabía que alguien más terco que ella, era yamato. Ella comenzó a servir el té y todo se tornó en completo silencio hasta que él habló.

-sabes extrañaba estar a solas con tigo

-yamato no empieces porfavor

él se acercó más a ella

-no sabes como quisiera besarte

sora se sonrojó y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, vio el control remoto y prendió la televisión, para después pararse a recoger las tasas y los platos, ese era su motivo para huir de él. yamato se dirigió a su cuarto, sora se sentó en el sofá un poco más tranquila, ella siempre tenía que ser la parte de racional.

Entonces él salió y le entregó una caja, ella se sorprendió

-ábrelo, le dijo

ella vio el contenido y era un collar con un dije que era igual al emblema del amor, de la emoción ella lo abrazó y ambos se sonrojaron

-me puedes ayudar a ponerme el collar?

-si claro

-está muy bonito, gracias, no tenías porque preocuparte...te debe haber costado una fortuna

-no te preocupes es lo mínimo que pude hacer si no estuvo en tu cumpleaños

-pero me llamaste y eso bastó para mi, lo volvió a abrazar

sus miradas se encontraron y se acercaron más hasta que por inercia se besaron, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba pero luego se sentian muy culpables. habían pasado tres meses sin que se puedan ver, acariciar o besar, sólo eran llamadas telefónicas grupales y casi siempre taichi era el que hablaba todo y solo dejaba que sora le diga hola y unas cuantas palabras. Sora se separó de él, tuvo mucha fuerza de voluntad, la verdad no queria separarse de él queria continuar pero como siempre la razón le ganó la partida a lo que ella sentía.

-lo siento, dijo yamato

-no te preocupes, yo ... etto... quiero pero estaría bien, comprendes verdad?

-no te preocupes lo entiendo perfectamente, taichi no?

ella solo asintió

-bueno ya pasó pero eso quiere decir que te gustó mi regalo?

-me encantó, muchas gracias yamato-kun

-me encanta ver tu sonrisa aún más si soy yo quien hace que eso ocurra

ella se sonrojó y le dio un tierno beso que duró un poco más que lo que debería porque no quería que ocurriera lo que pasó antes ya que estaba segura que esta vez ya no se iba a poder controlar. Después ellos se pusieron hacer la tarea, media hora después vino Taichi a recoger a Sora, ellos se despidieron de él y se fueron del edificio, estaban caminando tranquilamente, cuando taichi se puso nervioso, ella lo notó y en su mente esperó que no le dijera nada acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-sora... ehh...yo

-taichi mira lo que me regalo yamato (fue una medida desesperada para cambiar el tema radicalmente) kawaii, ne?

-ah? es idéntico a tu emblema

-si, cuando lo vea biyomon se va a alegrar mucho

-y cuando vas a ir al digimundo?

-mañana, después de clases quedé con takeru y hikari para ir

-yo también quiero ir, pero tengo práctica de futbol, extraño a agumon

-que niño eres si sólo lo viste ayer

-pero es mi compañero debería estar siempre con migo

-yo también quisiera tener a biyomon a mi lado siempre pero no se puede aún la curvatura entre los dos mundos no está del todo bien y por eso ellos no pueden estar mucho tiempo en la tierra porque pierden energía

-cierto, pero gennai dijo que falta poco, ne?

-si, yo espero con ansias ese dia, poder dormir con biyomon como los viejos tiempos ,oka-san también la extraña

taichi pensó en ser biyomon en ese momento, en ese momento podría estar junto a sora así y se puso rojo como un tomate

-taichi, pasa algo? estas bien?

- eto.. yo...

-no tendrás fiebre?

ella le tocó la frente preocupada que su mejor amigo enfermara

-etto.. no no nadie puede con un Yagami, y menos una gripe, somos fuertes, sino mirame

-jajaja, Sora reía de las ocurrencias de su amigo, entonces dime taichi-kun porque estabas rojo?

-e...etto.. nosé

Llegaron a la casa de Sora, cuando ella abrió la puerta de su casa vio a su mamá y la abrazó,

-oka-san, dijo ella con alegría

-hola hija como estas? te he extrañado mi cielo

- yo también, y como esta papá?

-tu padre, extrañandote, dice que vendrá dentro de un mes y se quedará una semana para pasar tiempo con tigo

-me alegra saber eso, lo tendré en cuenta para hacer todas mis tareas y tener tiempo para él

-ah, hola taichi, de la emoción no te pude saludar

-como está señora? la veo muy contenta debió pasar un buen momento con su esposo, no?,

- TAICHI, gritó sora

-ehm lo siento, lo dijo todo sonrojado, pero no pensé en lo que TU estabas pensando

-jajja no te preocupes hijo, mi sora no va a tener ningún hermano menor

-lalalalalalalalaa no quiero hablar de eso mamá y menos delante de tai

- bueno yo ya me voy tenemos tarea de matemática

-siento no poder invitarte a cenar taichi pero acabo de llegar, pero prepararé una cena especial para ti por cuidar de mi sora

-no se preocupe señora, ella es una de mis más grandes tesoros, no dejaré que nada malo le pase (se sonrojó al ver la mirada que la mamá de sora le puso)

-que lindas palabras, me recuerda a lo que me decía mi esposos cuando salíamos de jóvenes (lo cierto es que a la sra. Takenouchi , taichi le caia en gracias para ser el enamorado de Sora, pero ella sabia que su hija estaba enamorada de yamato, pero no perdía las esperanzas que "ese enamoramiento" fuera solo capricho porque él es un rock star y que al final se diera cuenta que había una persona que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, como ya se lo había comentado su hija en lo ocurrido en el digimundo )

Taichi no sabia donde poner su cara, estaba más rojo que un tomate, sora miró a su mamá con esas miradas matadoras que se tienen entre mujeres, ella sabía que su mamá adoraba a taichi y siempre tenía esos comentarios que podrían confundirlo y eso es lo que menos quería ella.

-bueno señora me retiro, fue un gusto verla

-igualmente taichi esta es tu casa

-adios sora

- adios taichi, mañana colegio , puntual, vale?

-esta bien

la puerta sonó, eso quiere decir que taichi ya no estaba en la casa de las takenouchi

-mamá no tenias que decir eso, sora estaba molesta

-lo siento hija pero ya es edad para que taichi te diga lo que siente por ti, si a leguas se nota

-mamá ya te he dicho que yo solo quiero a tai como un amigo, nada más

-todo por ese muchacho, yamato, el cantante, mira hija los cantantes sólo beben y son mujeriegos en cambio taichi daría la vida por ti, acaso no te acuerdas lo que me contaste todas las veces que te salvo en el mundo de piyomon, ya lo olvidaste?

-no, porque lo quiero no estoy con yamato, porque yo sé que eso lo mataría emocionalmente, por eso reprimo mis sentimientos, tu crees que es fácil esta situación para mi?

-no sería difícil si te hubieras fijado en tai

-la vida nunca es fácil mamá, sólo mírate te enamoraste de un hombre que quiere más a su trabajo que a su familia, pero aún asi tu lo amas, no?

La mamá de sora se quedó callada, ella sabía que para su oka-san eso era un tema delicado

-lo siento mama no quería decirte eso

-esta bien no te preocupes, tienes razón, lo decía con una tristeza

-yo...etto...

-no digas nada, sólo quiero que entiendas que yo como tu madre quiero tu bien, lo mejor para ti, sabes?

-lo sé, pero lo de taichi...

-no te diré más al menos que quieras pedirme consejos, vale?

-esta bien, iré a comprar comida, vuelvo

-no te tardes.

dos semanas después de ese intercambio de palabras, la sra. Takenouchi seguía melancólica por lo que le había dicho Sora es esa pequeña discusión que tuvieron, la portadora del emblema del amor trataba de aparentar estar bien delante de sus amigos, pero ellos la conocian y cuando le preguntaron si se sentía bien, ella sólo respondía que estaba cansada.

en la clase de educación física, que sólo lo llevaba con taichi ya que yamato estaba en música, tuvieron un descanso porque su profesor no asistió y era el momento perfecto para hablar de lo que le había puesto triste a Sora, él se separó de sus amigos y se acercó donde estaba ella y un grupo de chicas que estaban planificando una reunión del club de tennis.

-ehm disculpen, tosió taichi

-bueno chicas nos vamos, dijeron las compañeras de tenis de sora

-dime tai que paso ahora, que rompiste?, trató de sonreír

-yo? nada si me comporto super bien (lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara)

-claro y yo soy el último samurai, ne?

-sora porque estas triste?

la cara de la compañera de biyomon cambió radicalmente

-no quiero hablar de eso

-vamos sora no me gusta verte triste, te has peleado con tu mamá , cierto?

-ehmm..bueno no ha sido una pelea en si

-entonces?

-le dije algo que la hirió mucho , y se puso a llorar

taichi la abrazó

-que pasó sora, tu no eres de las personas que hace eso

-no quería pero ella..., se quedo callada, estaba a punto de contarle el porque ella había explotado de esa manera pero no podía explicárselo a él)

-tranquila, yo hablaré con ella, todo va a pasar

-toque el tema de mi papá

-auch! eso si que debió doler

-taichi, baka!

-lo siento, tu sabes que no lo digo de mala manera

-más bien disculpame a mi

-después de clases te llevo a tu casa, faltaré a mis lesiones de futbol

-no, no te preocupes puedo irme a casa sola, además mi madre no va a estar porque tiene que dar clases

-y tu crees que te voy a dejar que vayas sola hoy?

-ehm si

-ese tonto de yamato que tiene que ensayar sino él iria con tigo

-dejalo él es feliz con su banda asi como tu con el futbol

-y tu con el tenis, ne?

-si, aunque a veces extraño el futbol

en eso sonó el timbre, y tenian que bañarse para ir a sus respectivas clases, taichi tenía ingles y Sora con Yamato, español. Sora salió de las duchas, se cambió rapidamente y se dirigió a su salon, en la puerta estaba yamato comiendo una manzana, seguramente no habia tomado desayuno. él la saludó y se dirigieron a su sitio, el profesor todavia no llegaba, asi que yamato volteó a mirarla para preguntarle como estaba, pero ella se adelantó

-estoy bien no te preocupes

-eso quiere decir que ya arreglaste las cosas con tu mama

-ehm..no (se puso triste), pero acabo de hablar con taichi y ya me siento mejor

yamato se puso un poco celoso, ella al darse cuenta lo abrazó y le dijo en el oido :*no seas tonto, yo te amo solamente a ti*, él se sonrojó, en ese momento justo vino el profesor y se separaron.

sus clases terminaron, yamato tenía ensayo, en dos semanas tenían presentación con su grupo, se despidió de Sora y se fue, ella estaba caminando rumbo a su casa y escuchó una voz gritar su nombre, era Taichi, ella volteó a verlo y le dijo:

-alcánzame si puedes y ella comenzó a correr, taichi la alcanzó.

En la noche, taichi habló con la mamá de Sora y ella le agradeció,porque la señora estaba tan metida en sus problemas que no le prestó la atención debida a que sora estaba triste, Toshiko le agradeció a taichi por preocuparse tanto por su hija. Al día siguiente sora le llevó una bolsa de galletas que había preparado su mamá en forma de agradecimiento . Sora sólo esperaba que pasaran dos semanas rápidamente para poder ver a su papá.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy era el día en que su papá llegaba a Odaiba, había hecho toda su tarea del colegio y le había explicado a biyomon que en una semana no iría a verla por el motivo de su padre, la digimon rosa entendió y se puso feliz por ella; sora estaba muy ansiosa, se había puesto un vestido que su padre le había regalado en la navidad pasada, regalo que dicho sea de paso se lo mandó por el correo, y se puso el collar que le había regalado yamato, pasó media hora y tocaron la puerta, ella corrió desesperadamente pensando que se trataba de su papá, cuando abrió la puerta vio a su mamá que tenía la mirada triste, ella dijo

-tu padre no vendrá, tuvo que viajar de emergencia a Rusia

Sora no hablaba del shock emocional que acababa de recibir, todas sus ilusiones se cayeron en un segundo, su madre trataba de que ella reaccionara pero solo atinó a dirigirse a su cuarto, en su cuarto sacó de su velador su digivice y se fue al digimundo, caminó como un zombie hasta la cuidad del inicio, si algo la tranquilizaba cuando se peleaba con su mamá o se peleaba con yamato o taichi era estar con los bebes digimons, elecmon la vio llorando, ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que elecmon se fue a buscar a biyomon para que la consuele. Mientras sora lloraba sintió una mano sobre sus hombro, cuando volteó vio que era Taichi, toshiko lo había llamado y le había contado lo sucedido y como siempre cada vez que ella estaba mal él siempre iba a su rescate.

-taichi

ella se echó a llorar en el torso de su amigo

-tranquila mi takaramono

Sora lloró aún más fuerte

-así me decía mi papá de pequeña

-taichi baka, se dijo así mismo

-no es tu culpa taichi, solo que el nunca tiene tiempo para mi

-no digas eso sora, él te quiere pero no tiene tiempo, estoy seguro que él también debe estar triste

-lo dudo

-vamos sora si te llama o te manda mensajes todos los dias

- no es suficiente taichi

-pero si fuera otro tipo de padre no lo haría

en eso un digihuevo se abrió y nació un tsunomon, sora lo abrazó

-te sientes mejor?

-si taichi, gracias pero no puedo evitar que me duela

-entiendo

taichi la abraza

-será mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya es tarde

-esta bien vamonos

biyomon venía desde lejos

-sora, sora!

-piyomon

la portadora del amor y su digimon se abrazan

-me enteré de lo que pasó y vine volando

-gracias biyomon, sé que siempre puedo contar con tigo

taichi se acerca a biyomon y le dice que seria buena idea que acompañe por un tiempo a sora y ella acepta

-sora ya vamos a casa, dijo biyomon

-pero biyomon no tenias cosas que hacer acá?

-ya lo dejé encargado a Agumon, verdad taichi?

-si claro no hay problema

-entonces vamos yo invito la cena, ella sonrió.

Es otro lado, Yamato estaba saliendo de su práctica con la banda y vio en la puerta a koushiro, se acercó para saludarlo pero se dio cuenta de la mirada de izzy

-pasa algo?

nada

-vamos kou te conozco

-no te puedo mentir, ne?

-uhmm que se me hace que tiene que ver con mimi-chan, verdad?

-pues... se puso rojo

-ven vamos a mi casa y hablamos tranquilamente

-esta bien

en todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló, todo estaba silencioso, ellos entraron al departamento en donde vivía yamato y su padre, y este como dueño de la casa se dirigió a la cocina

-kou quieres un poco de té?

-no te preocupes,yamato

-no es molestia, igual lo haré

pasaron unos minutos y yamato habló

-y bien que es lo que te está preocupando?

koushiro no sabia como empezar y se puso rojo

-asi que... así te trae esta chica, ne?

-bueno no te voy a mentir

-deberias decirselo a Mimi

-como estas seguro que es ella?

-acaso hay otra?

-etto.. no, kou bajo la mirada

-y cual es el problema?

-que no te das cuenta ella es Mimi puede estar con cualquier chico

-sabes sólo díselo sino nunca sabras si es que le gustas o no

-lo he pensado pero tengo miedo

-taichi te debería dar un poco de su valor

-él no tiene esa clase de valor

-porque lo dices?

-porque él está en la misma situación que yi

-así que te lo contó?

-no, yo me di cuenta por eso no lo busqué a él

-mira kou yo he visto como ella te mira, se ve que te quiere,vamos amigo arriésgate, yo te ayudo

-de verdad?, sus ojos se le iluminaron

-claro para eso estamos los amigos

-y tu como vas?

-yo que, kou

-tu crees que no me he dado cuenta, ne?

-no te entiendo, yamato se puso nervioso pero trataba de controlarse

-quieres que lo deduzca?

-ehmm..creo que está sonando la tetera

-yamato ishida ama a sora takenouchi

el rubio se puso helado al escuchar esas palabras del portador del conocimiento

-qu...que dices?

-me lo vas a negar?

yamato bajo la mirada y pensó que sería bueno tener a un amigo con quien compartir todo lo que estaba pasando con sora

-esta kou tu ganas, si la amo

-lo sabía

-y ella me ama a mí, pero..

-taichi

-como sabes?

-pues es el unico motivo que encuentro para que ustedes no digan lo que tienen

-se nota que eres muy inteligente

-gracias, pero no entiendo algo

-que cosa?

-porque no se lo dices a taichi

-es muy dicifil no sé si podrá entenderme

-pero si realmente es tu amigo, lo entenderá

-hace tiempo cuando se lo comenté que si sora estaría con tigo o con jou me dijo que se alejaría del grupo porque no podría verla con alguien de los elegidos.

-derrepente lo dijo porque todavía no esta pasando esa situación

-no lo sé, todo es muy difícil

-si daisuke pudo entender la relación entre tu hermano y hikari, no entiendo porque taichi no lo haría

-porque taichi ama a sora desde que tiene cinco años y daisuke con lo de hikari es dos años que es casi nada, será?

-no porque pasé más tiempo uno ama más, no crees?

-no sé que pensar, yo quisiera que sora sea mi enamorada y poder abrazarla delante de ustedes, pero es muy complicado

-y que opina sora de toda esta situación

-ella tampoco quiere hacer daño a taichi, lo quiere como su hermano, pero creo que algún día se va a harta de esta situación, incluso yo ya estoy por mi límite

-entonces?

-no sé que hacer

-mira todos conocemos a taichi y sé que él al principio pueda reaccionar mal pero luego entenderá

-lo dudo

-no seas pesimista, pero eso si, si tu haces sufrir a sora realmente te la veras con él, y bueno también con migo

-que quieres decir?, yamato se puso celoso

-que sora es una gran amiga y no permitiría que ni tu ni nadie le haga daño

-no te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es que sora salga lastimada

-deberías ir a habar con ella

-ahora?

-si tienes tiempo o sino otro dia, pero ya tienen que enfrentar esta situación

-como la tuya con mimi?

-touché!

-ves que no es fácil?

-obra con el ejemplo

-cómo?

-tu me dijiste que me ayudarías con mimi-chan, verdad?

-si, te di mi palabra

-entonces si yo reúno el valor necesario para confesarle mis sentimientos a mimi-chan, tu deberías hablar a taichi que estas enamorado de sora

-ehmm..yo

-creo que estoy viendo una gallina rubia?

-esta bien trato hecho

-bueno ahora me voy

-y el té que iba a preparar?

-será para otro día, vale?

-está bien

-por cierto yama

-dime

-no te olvides de nuestro trato

koushiro salió de la casa de yamato, dejando a este con un montón de preguntas en su mente, así que yamato optó por irse al digimundo para conversar un rato con gabumon, él agarro su digivice prendió la computadora y se dirigió a ver a su compañero digimon.

-gabumon, donde estas?, gritó

-gabumon está en la cuidad del inicio con agumon

-que no te tocaba a biyomon esta semana, palmon?

-si pero se fue con sora

-cómo?

-eso es lo único que sé, me voy quedé con mimi, adios yamato

-chau palmon, gracias

yamato se dirigió a la cuidad del inicio en donde vio a un atrajeado gabumon y agumon tratando de calmar a los bebes digimons

-gabumon, amigo como estas?,lo abrazó

-ocupado yamato, más bien ayudanos

-y donde está taichi, agumon?

-se fue con sora y biyomon a tu mundo?

-que yo sepa sora iba a estar con su papa

-no te puedo responder esa pregunta, dijo una voz

-elecmon, dime por favor

-lo que escuché es que su padre no fue y ella lo tomo muy mal, estuvo llorando toda la tarde aquí, me dio mucha pena

-mierda!

-YAMATO! no se dice esas palabras delante de los niños, gritó gabumon

-lo siento, pero es que su padre siempre le hace lo mismo, pobre sora

-si, felizmente taichi vino y ellos hablaron

-como me hubiera gustado estar ahí

-tenias ensayo, no?, dijo agumon

-si agumon y luego estuve hablando con koushiro

-problemas en el digimundo?, pregunto angustiado elecmon

- no, no te preocupes, era otra cosa

-y bueno biyomon se fue con sora para que ella esté más tranquila

-y sora le invitó a cenar a taichi y a mi no, agumon lloró cuando dijo eso

-es que si sora te invitaba a ti y a tacihi se quedaba sin dinero y empeñada en el restaurant, dijo gabumon

-ni que comiera tanto, se molestó agumon

-ya chicos calma, más bien apurense en darles de comer a los bebes

-claro como tu solo das ordenes yamato

-quieren ayuda?

-si por favor

-que tengo que hacer?

-puedes empezar con limpiar las cunas de los bebes, está sucia, dijo elecmon

-ehm.. ahora que me acuerdo tengo mucha tarea de historia, me voy

-espera no te vayas, dijo agumon

-déjalo agumon, no nos va a ayudar, lo dijo resignado gabumon

-entonces como es tu compañero tu haras ese trabajo

-pero elecmon no es justo

-eso te pasa por dejarlo que se vaya

-diantres!, yamato vuelve!


	4. Chapter 4

-Maldita sea no puedo dormir

yamato estaba molesto porque no podía dormir, ya era una semana que estaba así y todo era por la culpa de Koushiro, desde que tuvieron esa conversación, él estaba intranquilo no se podía concentrar en la escuela y estaba fallando en los ensayos, ya no podía seguir así tendría que hablar con sora al día siguiente.

En otro lado, sora estaba durmiendo plácidamente pero comenzó a tener una pesadilla terrible, ella estaba en un mundo donde todo era oscuridad y ella estaba en la orilla de un mar oscuro que se le hacía conocido y que la llamaban para que vuelva al mar, ese mar en donde ella hace seis años yamato y jou le habían salvado de esa oscuridad que tenía, ella trataba de huir y vio que al otro lado se hallaba hikari y miyako junto con gatomon y hakwmon ellas estaban siendo castigadas con látigos, sora no podía hacer nada trataba de ayudarlas pero se alejaba cada vez más de ellas, piyomon se despertó al sentir que sora se estaba moviendo de una manera violenta en su cama y vió que ella estaba sudando y parecía intranquila asi que piyomon la despertó

-sora, sora que pasa?

-noooooooo!

-sora? Esta bien? Respóndeme por favor

-eh?

La respiración de sora era muy agitada, miraba por todas partes para ver si se trataba de un enemigo que la pudiera atacar pero en su cuarto sólo estaba ella y biyomon

-tranquila biyomon no me pasa nada … fue sólo una pesadilla

-me asusté mucho sora,no me gusta verte así

-lo siento biyo,

Sora se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta

-ven biyo te haré un rico sándwich

-pero sora yo no tengo hambre

-etto.. yo sí, acompañame por favor

-segura que estas bien?

-si biyo no pasa nada

En el cuarto de taichí

Hikari y gatomon descansaban tranquilamente como dos niñas buenas, aunque hikari ya era toda una adolescente y muy bonita, en cambio Taichi se movia de un lado a otro y en su cara una sonrisa se notaba, estaba soñando con sora, en su sueño ambos estaban en el digimundo y sora se había perdido y los demás formaron grupos para buscarla, él se ofreció en ir sólo y la encontró cerca a la orilla en donde una vez se pelearon con seadramon, ella estaba llorando, él se acercó a ella y le consoló como siempre lo hacia, ella se acurrucó en él y le dijo que por favor nunca se aleje de él que ella lo quería, que había comentido errores pero que por favor no se aleje de ella, él la vio con los ojos rojos y le dolió mucho y le contestó que nunca la iba a dejar de querer que siempre sería su tesoro porque.. se quedó en silencio y luego le hizo justicia a a su emblema y porfin le decía que la querñia no como amiga sino como algo más y sora al escuchar esas palabras lo besó, el primer beso de los dos y que luego sus digiamigos salían y los felicitaban, todo esto era un sueño bello para taichi pero tuvo que despertar al escuchar el grito de hikari.

-hikari que pasa?

-kari despiera, dijo gatomon preocupada

Hikari comenzó a llorar

-hikari por favor contesta, que pasó?, la voz angustiada de taichí hizo que gatomon se preocupara

Hikari abrazó a taichí, y dijo

-fue horrible, onichan

-kari cuentamos nos favor, habló gatomon

-estaba en ese mundo.. en el mar oscuro con miyako y nos tenían como sus esclavas

-tranquila hermanita sólo fue una pesadilla, te voy a traer un vaso de leche calientes, vale?

-onichan te podemos acompañar con gatomon a la cocina?

-esta bien, vamos

-lo siento

-ah?

-yo sé que tu duermes mucho y ha sido un sacrificio que te levantes a esta hora

-no hay problema hika, todo esta bien con tal que no tengas esas pesadillas,

En el cuarto de miyako,

Ella dormia plácidamente en compañía de poromon, pero tuvo el mismo sueño que hikari y sora, miyako gritaba y estos gritos se escucharon en toda su casa he hizo que sus apdree y sus hermanos se despertaran creyendo que un ladron había entrado para que ella gritara de esa forma, pero cuando entraron a su cuarto vieron que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sus padres la miraron y se fueron, la única que se quedó con ella fue su hermana Momoe, ella le preguntó que paso

-miya estas bien?

-si no te preocupes fue solo una pesadilla

-pero que pesadilla eh? Mira que has levantando a toda la familia

-lo siento

-y que era esa pesadilla?

-uhm… no es nada no te preocupes

-segura?

-si no hay problema además poromon esta con migo, verdad poromon?

-creo que ella sigue durmiendo, estaba muy cansada ,ne?

-jiji, es que fuimos con Mimi de compras

- siento pena por poromon

-hey! Que mala

-ya volviste a ser tu, te dejo tengo examen mañan temprano

-okey anda y gracias

-trata de dormir que solo te queda tres horas para que vayas al colegio.

-lo haré

Yamato como no pudo dormir toda la noche, se alistó temprano para ir a la casa de Sora, su cara tenía un aspecto de demacrado pero poco le preocupaba su aspecto, ya tenía que aclararlo, se apresuró en salir, su padre justo estaba llegando del trabajo, tuvo que hacer un reportaje de la vida nocturna de Odaiba y le extrañó ver a su hijo ya listo para el colegio, pero como sabía que él era responsable con sus cosas sólo lo saludó y él se dirigió a descansar. Yamato se apresuró para tomar el bus que lo lleve a la casa de sora y felizmente vino rápido, en menos de quince minutos estaba ya en la puerta principal del edificio donde ella vivía, se apresuró a subir con el ascensor y en un dos por tres ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de sora, tocó y salió la mama de ella y lo miró no con muy buena cara

-buenos días joven ishida

-buenos días, sra. Takenouchi disculpe la hora pero puedo hablar con sora?

-ella todavía está durmiendo, recién son las seis de la mañana

-si lo sé, pero si no fuera urgente, le juro que no hubiera venido a estas horas

-bueno, pasa

-gracias

El teléfono de la casa sonó y era una clienta de Toshiko que quería unos veinte arreglos florales para el mediodía, la señora le dijo que le era imposible, pero como la otra señora le ofreció pagarle el doble por cada arreglo floral y que le iba a comentar a sus amistades, las cuales eran de alta sociedad, Toshiko tuvo que aceptar y le dijo a Yamato que se quede y que cuando su hija despierte, hablen y si quiere puede tomar desayuno y se fue a su escuela de Ikebana en donde tenía todos sus materiales, ni bien se fue la señora yamato se dirigió hacia los cuartos, eran tres, el primero era el cuarto de la señora, el segundo era un cuarto en donde sora y su mama practicaban el arte de las flores y sora hacia unos dibujos de vestidos y kimonos, eso quiere decir que el tercero tenía que ser el cuarto de sora y efectivamente lo era, él entró y se quedó en la puerta mirando como ella dormia, se le veía super tierna, y al costado estaba biyomon, la primera en despertar fue el ave rosada.

-shhh no hagas ruido

-yamato que haces acá, lo dijo susurrando

-vine porque necesito hablar con ella

-ahora?

-eres igual que su mamá, sabes?

-lo siento pero es super temprano

-lo sé

-quieres que me retire?

-podrías, por favor?, lo dijo de la mejor manera posible

-si, estaré en la cocina

Biyomon salió volando del cuarto que comparten con su compañera, yamato se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló para verla mejor, cuando volteó vio que en su velador había una fotografía con todos los digielegidos y le dio curiosidad y abrió una de las gavetas y encontró una foto de él, yamato se sonrojó y la dejó en su sitio, sora ya estaba dando síntomas de que se iba a despertar

-uhmm nammm no quiero estudiar

-cielo no sabia que eras tan floja

La mirada se sora se chocó con la de yamato, pero pensó que era un sueño

-que raro sueño, estoy pensand que yama-kun está en mi cuarto

-sora no es un sueño, una gota se formó en su cabeza

-ahm? Extraño sueño muy extraño

Yamato le tocó la mejilla a sora para que ella comprobara que realmente él estaba en su cuarto

-ahhhh! Es cierto

-te lo dije

-yamato ishida que haces en mi cuarto!

-quería hablar con tigo

Sora miró el reloj que estaba al costado de la fotografía y eran las 6:20 am

-yamato has visto que hora es?

-si, gomene es que no pude dormir

-y donde está mi mamá?! Quien te abrió la puerta?

-ella tuvo trabajo, la llamaron y me dijo en la sala

-te dijo algo?

-no, nada pero sé que no le caigo bien

-no es eso

-no la justifiques, por mi esta bien

Sora bajo la mirada, no le gustaba que su mama no vea bien que ella se había fijado en yama y no en taichi

-ya sora, vamos levántate

-ehmm.. si

Sora se había olvidado la diminuta prenda que tenía como pijama, era sólo un polo sin manga muy pequeño que le cubría hasta el ombligo y una pantaloneta de color amarillo, ella se levantó de su cama y yamato le quedó viendo anonadado

-so..sora, se puso todo rojo

-que?

-tus pijamas son siempre tan pequeñas?

-ahm?

Ella se miró y gritó

-ahhh! Yamato sal de mi cuarto!

-pero..pero

-yamato sal por favor

Yamato se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta pero tuvo una idea y en vez de irse la cerró con llave

-yamato que haces?

Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle su cabellera naranja

-sabes te ves muy linda cuando despiertas

-yama.. yo..

-shh! Tranquila

Y se acerca y le iba a dar un beso pero sora lo interrumpe

-yama, todavía no me he bañado ni me he cepillado los dientes

-sora, no soy quisquilloso además te debes de acostumbrar

-cómo?

-claro cuando vivamos juntos esto será de lo más común

Yamato la agarro por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo

-que quieres decir con vivir juntos?

-sora, nunca has pensado en eso?

-ehmm.. no

-pues yo si, yo no necesito a nadie más con tigo quiero vivir siempre

Sora se sonrojó y le dio un beso pequeño

-vamos sora tan poquito hace tiempo que no te beso y sólo me das un micro beso

-ya te dije que no me he aseado

Yamato la abraza y se arrima hasta chocar con su cama y se hecha, él estaba encima

-yama..yo…. vamos a llegar tarde a clases

-dime que no y me levanto

Sora no dijo nada y yamato se acercó para besarla, ambos estaban muy emocionados en su asunto, los dos se olvidaron de sus problemas por un tiempo, yamato acariciaba el torso de sora y ella acaricia su rostro para luego quitarle el caso y la camisa, y cuando se iba a poner más seria la cosa, piyomon amenazaba con abrir la puerta del cuarto y los dos se separaron rápidamente, yamato abrió la puerta y miró al ave rosada con esas miradas llenas de ira y se dirigió a la sala,

-hice algo malo sora?

-no nada, piyomon

-porque estás roja?

- no por nada, me voy a bañar dile a yama que estoy lista en diez minutos

Piyomon se fue volando para comunicarle a yamato, él ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

-sora me dijo que estará lista en diez minutos

-gracias, lo dijo un poco serio

-yamato estas molesto con migo?

-no, no lo siento, y le sonrió

-creo que he interrumpido algo

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada

Todo se quedó en silencio, Sora cumplió con su palabra y en diez minutos ya estaba bañada y cambiada para ir a estudiar pero aún le quedaba unos quince minutos que aprovecharía para habalr con yamato

-piyo puedes ir al cuarto, por favor

-si sora

Piyomon se fue de la sala

-y bien yamato dime que querías hablar

-ya es hora

-no yama todavía falta quince minutos tenemos tiempo

-no me refiero a eso, sino de decirle a taichí

-yama tu sabes que..

-lo sé pero creo que es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar, no crees?

-yo…

-ya han pasado dos años sora o es que te gusta ocultar lo nuestro

-no es eso, es que ni quiero que él sufra

La mirada se sora se tornó triste

-mira sora él es nuestro amigo y si bien me dijo que si alguien de los digielegidos estaba con tigo se alejaría, alguien me hizo entender que al fin lo entendería

-quien?

-koushiro

-él lo sabe?, preguntó preocupada

-lo intuyó, no por algo tiene el emblema del conocimiento

-entiendo, y cómo lo haremos, tengo miedo de su reacción

-tenemos que escoger un dia y un lugar especial en donde no pueda huir

-le pediré ayuda a mimi

-le vas a contar?

-si koushiro sabe, creo que es hora de porfin poderle decir a mi mejor amiga

-Sora confía en mí, yo te quiero y ya no soporto ocultar lo siento

-si yo también creo que ya es tiempo

-no te pongas triste cielo

-solo espero que todo salga bien

-vas a ver que si, confiemos en que él nos acepte

-no quiero perder a mi amigo

-yo tampoco, sora ambos lo queremos pero también quiero una relación normal con tigo, acaso es mucho pedir?

-tienes razón, entonces le pediré consejo a mimi-chan

-y yo hablaré con kosuhiro

Sora vio el reloj y ya era hora de que vayan a clases, ambos se despidieron de biyomon y se dirigieron a su colegio con la esperanza de por fin poder decir a sus amigos que se querían.


End file.
